Wissen oder hören
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Delena


_**Wissen oder hören**_

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und die Schrift meines Tagesbuchs verschwamm vor meinen Augen.

Wie von selbst wanderten meine Gedanken weiter, zu Situationen, die sich mir in letzter Zeit immer wieder auf drangen.

Doch ich sah es nicht nur, ich spürte es.

Da war etwas, als könnte man die Luft zwischen uns in Flammen setzen.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf und meine Sich wurde wieder messerscharf.

Schnell klappte ich mein Tagebuch zu, da ich genau wusste das Damon keinen Respekt vor meiner Privatsphäre hatte.

Er sah zu mir herunter, seine hellblauen Augen lagen auf mir. Doch ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Damon war mal wieder undurchdringlich für mich.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen", schnappte ich zurück.

Er reichte mir seine Hand und zog mich hoch.

Ich drehte mich um, ging ein paar Schritte zum Wald, um dort ein Gänseblümchen zu pflücken.

Als ich aufsah, fiel mein Blick auf einen Weißbauchigel.

Ok, das war ungewöhnlich.

Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte hatte ich noch nie einen gesehen, doch er war wirklich niedlich.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und bewahrte mich daher wieder mit meinen Gedanken abzudriften.

„Ich hab dich gesucht, im Auftrag von Caroline allerdings. Sie will wohl deinen Rat zu ihrer Dreiecksbeziehung", meinte er wie immer sarkastisch.

Ich schlug seine Hand weg und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Caroline hat keine Dreiecksbeziehung!", fauchte ich und ging zurück zum Grab meiner Eltern, um die Blume draufzulegen.

Caroline liebte Tyler, aber es war klar dass sie Matt nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Dann hätte ihre Liebe ja gar keine Bedeutung gehabt.

Auch wenn man sich entschloss etwas loszulassen, hieß das nicht dass die Gefühle sich deswegen sofort in Rauch auflösten.

„Ich hab gehört du hast dich von meinen Bruder getrennt."

Ein Seufzen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

Es war klar dass er darauf zu sprechen kommen würde, allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet dass es so früh sein würde.

Schließlich hatten wir uns erst heute Morgen getrennt.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich und ging vom Friedhof.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er neben mir ging.

„Gute Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell", meinte er grinsend.

Meine Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten.

„Es heißt schlechte Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell und das ist eine schlechte Nachricht!", wies ich ihn zurecht, doch er schien nicht davon beeindruckt zu sein.

„Für mich ist es eine gute Nachricht."

Natürlich war es das.

Er grinste mich an.

„Wieso?", fragte ich, obwohl ich es natürlich wusste. Ich wollte ihn nur ein wenig ärgern.

Doch da hatte ich wohl ein wenig übertrieben, denn mit seiner Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich an einem Baum wieder, meine Arme neben seinen Kopf gepinnt und Damon direkt vor mir, sein Gesicht war meinem viel zu nah.

Ich hörte wie mein Tagebuch und mein Stift neben mir zu Boden fielen, doch ich hatte keine Zeit mich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Ein Grollen kam aus Damons Kehle und er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Wut und unbändigen Verlangen an.

„Warum?

Warum!

Das meinst du doch nicht ernst!

Du weißt ganz genau wie ich für dich empfinde!", warf er mir vor.

„Soll ich mir etwa ein Tattoo stechen lassen, wo meine Gefühle für dich draufstehen?"

Unwillkürlich musste ich bei dem Gedanken kichern, aber das war wohl nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür und Damon fand das anscheinend auch nicht so witzig.

Er drückte mich noch näher an den Baum, sodass es bereits schmerzte und sein Gesicht war von meinem nur noch Millimeter entfernt, das ich seinen heißen Atem auf mir spürte.

„Natürlich weiß ich was du empfindest. Aber etwas zu wissen oder zu hören ist ein Unterschied", gab ich ernst zurück.

Er sah mich erst verwirrt, dann ernst an.

Er musste tief durchatmen und ich hielt automatisch die Luft an, gespannt seine Worte zu hören.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich allerdings gar nichts", sagte er kalt, ließ mich los und wandte sich von mir ab.

Enttäuscht sah ich ihm auf den Rücken.

Gut, dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir auf demselben Stand waren.

Ich hob mein Tagebuch auf und klappte den letzten Eintrag darin auf.

„Liebes Tagebuch", fing ich an vorzulesen und registrierte wie Damon abrupt stehen blieb.

„Heute Morgen hab ich mich von Stefan getrennt. Er war nicht böse, da er es schon geahnt hatte. Wie auch Bonnie, doch sie ist natürlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Alle wussten es schon vorher, nur Damon natürlich nicht."

Ich seufzte schwer.

„Manchmal glaube ich er macht das mit Absicht, das er das offensichtliche übersieht. Dagegen fällt ihm alles auf, was man verbergen möchte. Ich frag mich ob er je verstehen wird, das ich das alles für ihn getan habe und ob er mir je sagen kann…"

Weiter kam ich nicht.

Wieder wurde ich gegen den Baum gedrückt, doch diesmal lag ein Lippenpaar auf meinem und voller Verlangen wurde ich geküsst.

Als er von mir abließ, war ich völlig atemlos.

Er nahm mir das Tagebuch aus der Hand, sodass es wieder achtlos zu Boden fiel.

Ich konnte das Begehren nach mir in seinen Augen erkennen und hörte wie er leicht knurrte.

„Du bekommst mal wieder deinen Willen."

Mein Herz schlug Augenblicklich höher.

„Ich liebe dich, Elena."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, verwickelte er mich wieder in einen Kuss, so als hätten wir eine Menge nachzuholen.


End file.
